Vivio girlfriend
by HiMKoO-cHaN
Summary: pues leanlo no soy buena pa los sumarios terminado
1. Chapter 1

MSLN no me pertenese y blablabla

bueno pesimo sumario pues mi sengundo fic de MSLN sale pues es un vivio lutecia dejen comen criticas constructivas y todo

* * *

mi corazón empezaba a latir a mil por hora no se por que pero estaba muy nerviosa no solo por que hoy te quedarías en mi casa si no por que nanoha-mama y fate-mama habían salido a una misión

no sabia si podría controlar mis actos si mi corazón me ganaría y haría algo de lo que me iba a arrepentir luego pensando en eso sonó el timbre sabia que eras tu ya recuerdo que pretexto mas tonto puse que había un nuevo video juego que quería jugar con ella yo no eramos unas niñas teníamos quince años pero aun nos encantaban los video juegos.

te abrí la puerta y puse mi mejor sonrisa prendí la consola y nos pusimos a jugar un rato después decidí quitar los juegos y ver una película ice unas palomitas " mou no pensé que eras tan buena en los video juegos"

"jejeje vi-chan que no hable tanto de ellos como tu no quiere decir que no los juegue "

"ne lu-chan vemos la película"

"claro vi-chan pero no te comas todas las palomitas jejeje"

Toda la película no cruzamos palabras yo me acomode en el brazo de lu-chan ella me rodio con el mismo y sin darme cuenta quede dormida

ºººººººººººº

después de un rato de juegos vi-chan y yo nos pusimos a ver una película estaba tratando por todos los medios de no hacer una locura me estaba conteniendo de repente vi se recargo de mi yo por inercia la rodee con mi brazo empecé asentir su respiración pausada y rítmica la voltea ver y se había quedado dormida se veía real mente hermosa no pude quitar mi vista de sus labios quería saber que se sentiría probarlos por una vez. Termino la película dela cual ni me había enterado de que trato decidí apagar todo pero vivió se veía real mente hermosa que no la quise despertar preferí subirla cargada en brazos la acosté en la cama pose mi mano en su mejilla tenia ganas de probar a que sabían sus labios no pude evitar acercarme asta posar mis labios sobre los de ella al separarnos abrí mis ojos y note que ella avía abierto los ojos me sorprendí me pare de un salto y me aleje tenia la cara completamente roja y trate de disculparme "e-etto y-yo perdón lo-lo si-siento "

ººººººººººººººººººº

me había quedado dormida a media película no se cuando termino ni cuando lu-chan me subió a mi cuarto solo se que lu había puesto su mano en mi mejilla era tan cálida que no quise abrir los ojos para que no rompiera ese tacto de un momento a otro sentí que unos labios se posaban sobre los míos y aunque ya me imaginaba de quien eran abrí los ojos para confirmarlo y si eran los de lu-chan eso significaba que ella me correspondía cuando ella se separo de mi se sorprendió de verme con los ojos abiertos que de un salto se paro y empezó a hablar atropelladamente "e-etto y-yo… perdón… lo-lo si-siento" yo me pare rápido y me acerque a ella pero por cada paso que yo daba ella retrocedía una asta que decidí hablarle " espera un momento yo… quiero saber si lo de hace un momento fue por juego o en verdad lo querías por que siesa si yo también…" y calle no se por que pero preferí comprobar lo por mi misma me hacer que a ella y la bese ella me correspondió al separarnos ella me abrazo y me dijo "vi-chan te amo" "y yo a ti lu-chan tenia miedo a que te alejaras de si te lo decía por eso no te lo avía dicho no quería que me odiaras" " yo jamás te podría odiar" estuvimos toda la noche ablando hasta que nos venció el sueño y ala mañana siguiente nos levantamos ella se despidió

comtinuara......

* * *

bueno pronto suvire el otro capi sale adios


	2. la presentacion

**una semana después **

"nanoha-mama , fate-mama etto… yo q-quería presentarles a alguien importante"

"ne vivió-chan de que se trata"

"Pues quiero presentarles ala persona que me a robado el corazón" mi fate-mama casi se ahoga con el te que estaba bebiendo al escuchar eso

"vivió cariño no estas muy pequeña para eso" decía fate-mama revolviéndome los cabellos

" mou fate-mama ya casi tengo dieciséis a esa edad tu y nanoha-mama ya eran novias ¿no?"

"b-bueno vivió-chan ti-tienes razón pero…"

"mou fate-chan no seas sobreprotectora"

"b-bueno mientras tu seas feliz no hay problema" en eso sonó el timbre

"debe ser ella-antes de abrir la puerta me voltee a ver a mis madres- mou no hablen de cosas raras sale fate-mama" abrí la puerta para darle paso a mi hermosa novia me saludo con un beso en la mejilla pues mis mamas nos veían "toma-me entrego una rosa blanca con una notita en ella- no la leas asta que estés sola sale"

"claro amor"

"ne vivió-chan por que no dejas pasar a tu novia" yo al igual que lu nos sonrojamos mientras mi fate mama nos defendía

"nanoha no digas esas cosas solo ases que la niña se ponga nerviosa"

"e-etto nanoha-mama fate-mama ella es mi novia lutecia alpino"

"Mucho gusto me llamo lutecia alpino y quisiera que me dieran permiso de poder salir con vivió" primero empezó mi rubia madre

"bueno pues claro que tienes mi autorización para salir con ella pero no quiero enterarme que le llegar hacer algo a mi pequeña por que juro que…" "fate-chan-interrumpió mi castaña madre-no espantes así a lutecia"

"sobre eso yo daría mi vida por que no le pasara nada a vivió por que la amo" yo le tome la mano para darle ánimos

"fate chan me recuerda a cuando fuiste a pedir permiso a mis padres"

"nanoha de donde crees que saque esas frases que le dije a lutecia recordé lo que me dijo tu padre"

"ejem nanoha-mama, fate-mama etto lutecia y yo queríamos ir a dar una vuelta" decía yo agachando la cabeza

"claro que puedes vivió pero regresen temprano" decía fate-mama


	3. la cita

**La cita **

"ejem nanoha-mama, fate-mama etto lutecia y yo queríamos ir a dar una vuelta" decía yo agachando la cabeza

"claro que puedes vivió pero regresen temprano" decía fate-mama

ºººººººººººº

**20 minutos después**

"etto nanoha recuérdame por que vine contigo"

**Flashback**

"fate-chan es la primera cita de vivio-chan creo que debería ir a ver como les va"

"nanoha deja ala niña en paz no se va a divertir si nos ve ahí"

"quien dijo que os va a ver además si no vienes conmigo esta noche…- susurran algo al oído-entiendes"

"esta bien nanoha como tu quieras no queda de otra"

**Fin del flashback**

"tks fate-chan nos van a descubrir"

"nanoha ella ya no es una niña deja que salga a sus citas sola ade…" "fa-fate-chan se van a dar un beso"

"bueno nanoha es lógico son novias además tu no solo me das besos"

"fate guarda silencio o dormirás en el sofá entiendes"

"si, si nanoha entiendo"

"lo siento lu-chan no savia que mis mamas iban a espiarnos"

"no te preocupes vi yo también lo aria si tuviera una hija hermosa como tu"

"te amo lu" y cuando estaba apunto de darle un beso nos interrumpe nanoha-mama vestida de mesera donde se cambio tan rápido

"etto nanoha-mama que ases aquí" pregunte con una sonrisa nerviosa

"oh vivio no te dije trabajo aquí de… aaa duele, duele" "ya no te preocupes vivio ya me llevo a nanoha ustedes continúen con su cita" "fate, fate dormirás hoy en el sofá a a suelta suelta"

"tus mamas son muy divertidas" "tienes razón niahahaha" reía nerviosa

Terminamos la comida y lu me quería llevar a un lugar claro yo accedí

**6:50 pm mirador intergaláctico **

Todo se veía realmente hermoso estaba fascinada con la vista estuvimos un rato en el mirador luego lu me fue a dejar a mi casa

"entonces te veo mañana en clases" claro lu" otra ves nos vimos interrumpidas otra ves por nanoha mama

"etto fate-mama" "claro vivio cariño vamos nanoha deja que la niña se despida " "fate-chan suéltame"

"adiós lu-chan" me acerque a ella y le di un beso rápido antes que nanoha mama se decidiera a salir otra ves ella quedo completamente roja y yo solo me reí de eso subí a mi habitación y quede completamente dormida


	4. lo hago por amor

MSLN no me pertenece

Cuarto capi jeje bueno les va a parecer raro pues el capi anterior era de risa pero no todo es color de rosa también hay problemas y como no hay mas personajes agregue a un personaje inventado así que cualquier queja sugerencia no duden en dejar reviers

la luz se colaba entre las cortinas de la habitación el despertador hizo su trabajo eran las 6:30 am me tenia que alistar para ir al instituto mi ahora novia vivio me logro convencer de ir a una escuela en la tierra termine de arreglarme y me prepare un desayuno ligero estaba tan contenta que decidí darle una sorpresa a vi-chan que pase a comprar una rosa pero mi alegría se esfumo apenas pisar un pie en el instituto vivio se estaba besando con un chico y no era si no kenshi ese chico que le hacia a mi novia furiosa me acerque lo tome del cuello de la camisa y estaba apunto de golpearlo cuando algo me detuvo era vi me tomo la mano

"déjalo no lo golpees lu-chan" yo la voltee a ver confusa el solo comenzó a reír "que pasa aquí-dije confusa-dime vivió"

"eres su mejor amiga y no te a dicho que somos novios"

"es mentira, verdad vivio" ella solo desvió la cara y el empezó a reír yo no aguante mas y lo empecé a golpear ella rápido llego y nos intento separar yo nada mas Salí corriendo ya no la quería ver

Mismo día 7:00 am

estaba camino al instituto después de la cita no pude dejar de pensar en lu-chan y en que la vería hoy iba ten distraída que no me di cuenta en que momento kenshi seme puso enfrente "buenos días kenshi" le dije con una sonrisa

**Flashback **

**Una semana antes**

"vivio puedo hablar contigo un segundo"

"claro ken-kun" lo seguí asta el techo del edificio "etto que querías decirme"

"vi-vivio pues tu me gu-gustas y quisieras salir conmigo" yo me quede impresionada no savia que decirle no le quería romper el corazón era uno de mis mejores amigos

"etto yo… lo siento… ahora no puedo corresponderte perdóname pero si quieres podríamos seguir siendo amigos"

"cl...claro"

**Fin del flashback**

El tenia una sonrisa pero se veía algo diferente "etto podrías darme paso para ir a la escuela"

"vivio, vivio hace una semana tu me rechazaste pero no me dijiste por que y ahora me entero que estas saliendo con lutecia ella es… es una chica me rechazaste por una chica"

"lo siento ken-kun pero en el amor no hay edades ni sexo entiendes"

Si lo entiendo por eso si no quieres que lutecia salga herida tienes que salir conmigo"

"que quieres decir con eso"

"si no quieres visitar a lutecia en el hospital tienes que salir conmigo"

"pe-pero yo amo a lutecia no siento nada por ti"

"pobre lu-chan decide quieres que se le rompa el corazón o la cara"

Perdóname lu-chan esto es por que te amo "prométanme que no le aran nada"

"no le haremos nada"

"esta bien saldré contigo pero no le vallas a tocar ni un pelo ok"

"esta bien pero ahora vallamos al instituto como los buenos novios que somos"

Cuando entramos al instituto el me pidió un beso y tuvo que ser en el peor momento por que en ese momento iba entrando lutecia

Se acerco lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y estaba apunto de golpearlo cuando yo la detuve le tomo la mano

"déjalo no lo golpees lu-chan" le dije y me volteo a ver confusa el solo comenzó a reír "que pasa aquí-dijo-dime vivió"

"eres su mejor amiga y no te a dicho que somos novios" le dijo el a lu-chan

"es mentira, verdad vivio" yo solo desvié la cara y el empezó a reír ella no aguanto mas y lo empezó a golpear yo rápido llegue y los intente separar ella nada mas Salió corriendo…

Continuara…

Fin del cap 4

Quejas comentarios onegai dejar reviews

Bueno pues para el próximo capi voy a tratar de subirlo lo mas pronto posible y no creo que sea en la próxima semana por que es semana de exámenes y a ver cuando subo el próximo capi

Grasias alos que se toman la molestia de leer mis fics


	5. 5escuchame un momento

Intente seguirla pero el se interpuso en mi camino "no vivio-chan recuerda que ahora eres mi novia y no debes de ir con ella entiendes"

"si pero no quiero ir a clases hoy así que me voy a mi casa así que salte de mi camino" le dije el simplemente se movió y yo Salí corriendo llegue a mi casa mi fate-mama que estaba leyendo un libro en el sofá me miro asustada

"te pasa algo vivio-chan" me decía mientras se acercaba a mi

"no nada y nanoha-mama" dije tratando de desviar la conversación sin éxito

"tenia que entrenar a los reclutas pero vivio cariño por le cara que traes no creo que no pase nada"

"etto fate-mama es que hoy le hice daño a mi novia- me sonroje al momento de decir eso"

"que quieres decir no te entiendo vivio-chan"

"pues es que hoy le hice daño a lu-chan pero por protegerla ¿crees que esta bien lo que hice?"

"bueno vivio cariño no se lo que hiciste pero si me lo contaras probablemente podría ayudarte"

"…entonces ella salió corriendo y cuando intente seguirle el se interpuso en mi camino y me dijo `no vivio-chan recuerda que ahora eres mi novia y no debes de ir con ella entiendes´ entonces solo le dije `si pero no quiero ir a clases hoy así que me voy a mi casa así que salte d mi camino´ le dije el simplemente se movió y yo salí corriendo y vine para aca

"bueno hija pues yo creo que deberías hablar primero con lutecia a ver que piensa ella y arreglarlo entre vosotras dos"

"tienes razón fate-mama pero no tengo idea de donde esta ahora no contesta su celular y no esta en su casa" le dije mientras bajaba la vista

"bueno algún lugar especial donde le guste estar o ir?"

En ese momento me acorde

**Flashback **

"vi-chan te puedo llevar a un lugar especial para mi"

"claro lu-chan cualquier lugar que sea especial para ti lo será para mi"

**6:50 pm mirador intergaláctico**

"vivio yo quiero decirte en este lugar que es especial para mi que eres la persona mas importante para mi y que yo daría mi vida por ti pero jamás pensé que tu me corresponderías por eso soy muy feliz te mega amo"

"yo también lu-chan primero pensé que lo que me estabas diciendo esa noche no era mas que un sueño y al ver que no era un sueño estaba muy feliz también te amo lu"

Estuvimos un rato abrazadas viendo la maravillosa vista que nos proveía ese lugar y era mas maravillosa por que mi amada lu-chan estaba conmigo

**Fin flashback**

Unas lagrimas lograron escapar de mis ojos y mi madre al verlo me abrazo yo le correspondí el abrazo al separarnos le pedí a mi madre que me abriera un portal al lugar mas especial para mi el mirador al cual me llevo lutecia en nuestra primera cita

**9:00 pm mirador intergaláctico **

Y la vi estaba sentada con las piernas recogidas rodeadas por sus brazos y la cabeza escondida en ellas

"lu-chan-le dije mientras me acercaba pero ella por acto seguido se alejaba-espera lu déjame explicarte todo"

"que me vas a explicar que solo jugaste conmigo que querías pasar un rato vivio yo te amo y tu…tu jugas te con mis sentimientos lo siento pero ya no quiero escuchar mas mentiras de ti"

"espera lu yo te amo pero en ese momento no savia que hacer por eso fue que hice eso pero fate-mama me dijo que tenia que explicarte para que entre las dos lo resolviéramos por que eso ase una pareja y es lo que somos no… lu-me acerque lo suficiente para poder tomarle a mano-por favor lu"

"esta bien te voy a escuchar" nos sentamos en unas de las bancas que ese lugar nos proporcionaba y a si le conté todo lo que paso con kenshi desde que se me declaro hasta hace unas horas

"ese maldito juro que cuando lo vea lo mato"

"espera lu-chan cálmate yo creo que deberíamos hablar con el para arreglar las cosas los golpes no resuelven nada"

"esta bien vivio si tu me lo pides lo hare" me decía mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos para unirlos en un beso dulce y tierno

"te amo lu-chan" "y yo a ti vivio"

Después decidimos volver a casa y después de insistirle mucho logramos que lu se quedara a cenar

Después nos despedimos y quedamos que arreglaríamos las cosas con kenshi al día siguiente

"entonces vivio veo que ya arreglaron las cosas tu y lutecia" decía mi fate-mama

"claro muchas gracias por tu consejo fate-mama"

Continuara….

Bueno inicialmente quería a ser un one-shot pero se me ocurrían muchas cosas y pues decidí hacerlo en 4 o 5 capítulos a si que el próximo sea el ultimo o penúltimo je je pues espero y dejen comentarios criticas y todo

Se despide HiMKo-cHaN


	6. final

"entonces vivio veo que ya arreglaron las cosas tu y lutecia" decía mi fate-mama

"claro muchas gracias por tu consejo fate-mama

Sonó el despertador eran las 8:00 am me levante y me di un baño baje a desayunar nanoha-mama estaba preparando el desayuno y fate-mama estaba enel sofá leyendo un libro muy típico de ella

"buenos días"

"al fin te despiertas dormilona" decía nanoha mama desde la cocina

"vivio saldrás hoy con lutecia"

"si fate-mama, hoy iremos al parque de diversiones"

"mou fate-chan desde cuando no salimos a divertirnos como vivio"

"nanoha sabes que hoy saldremos a cenar"

"nanoha-mama ¿tienen el día libre hoy?"

"si vivio pero no te preocupes no dejare que baja a espiar su cita jajá" dijo fate mama

"mou fate-chan no me molestes" y todas estallamos en risas

**Mismo dia 3: pm**

"ya me voy nos vemos en la noche"

"de acuerdo cuídate vivio-chan" cuando llegue al par que de diversiones lu me estaba esperando en la entrada corri a saludarla

Vi a vivio quese acercaba corriendo

"hola lu-chan-me dio un beso- llevas mucho esperando"

"claro que no vivio pero vamos" le dije al entrar no pude evitar fijarme en un chico de lentes alto y melena oscura y al perecer ella tampoco

"mira lu ay va kenshi" me dijo y el al vernos salió corriendo

"solo es un chico miedoso"el no nos volvió a hablar los tres años de instituto

"recuerdas lo que paso ese dia"

"claro que si"

**Flashback**

Estaba esperando a vi en la entrada cuando apareció a quien menos esperaba

"oh veo que tu decepción no duro mocho y decidiste venir a clases"

"lárgate de aquí kenshi no quiero ver tu cara me das nauseas"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu supuesta novia me prefiere a mi?" tenía ganas de burlarme de el en su cara pero tenía que esperar a vivio pero este tonto no dejaba de fastidiar

"deja de molestar o ya verás"

"que me vas agolpear ja no le tengo miedo a una niña boba como tu" estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando a lo lejos vi a vivio que al verme acelero el paso y en pocos minutos esta frente a nosotros

"oh vivio-chan vámonos dejemos a esta niña torpe"

"hola lu-chan" dijo ignorándolo por completo a kenshi y dándome un beso el quedo sorprendido

"vivio que estás haciendo"

"que parece, estoy saludando a mi novia"

"no, tu eres mi novia"

"disculpa ken-kun pero que yo recuerde te rechace hace una semana"

"pero que paso con lo que acordamos"

"pues lo hice para evitarte futuros daños pero mereces que te rompan la cara te dije yo amo a lutecia y no lo vas a poder evitar, ahora te molestaría darme paso llego tarde a mis clases" le dijo vivio firme y segura

"pues tendrán que quitarme" dijo él con falsa seguridad

"eso no será problema-le dije empujándolo y abriendo paso a lutecia-a y deja de molestarnos o te ira muy mal"

"ay si mira como tiemblo sabes no te tengo miedo y sabes yo hice todo esto porque quería que sufrieras el dolor que sufri yo pero ahora no me interesa vivio solo es una chica que le gusta ir besuqueando a cualquiera" al escuchar eso una furia en mi se despertó y no pude evitar lanzarme a el y romperle la cara

"retráctate de lo que acabas de decir –le decía mientras lo golpeaba-retráctate-de repente sentí unos brazos que me alaron hacia atrás y sus amigos lo levantaron-no te quiero ver otra ves o te ira peor" 

**Fin del flashback**

si el pobre salió corriendo asustado- le dije- pero no pensemos en eso disfrutemos nuestra cita"

"claro" estuvimos todo el dia en el parque de diversiones el problema de kenshi pues ya no nos importaba tenia mas de tres años

**5 años después**

"vamos lu lo peor que te puede pasar es que te diga no" me decía erio mi mejor amigo desde la universidad

"si lo se pero no puedo evitar estar nerviosa"

"tranquila lu vivio es mi mejor amiga y no va pensarlo ni dos veces para decirte si"

"lose caro pero estoy.."

"estas que lu " me decía vivio desde la puerta

"estoy…ansiosa que llegaras jeje"

"pues aquí estoy"me dijo mientras se acercaba a darme un beso

"bueno lutecia, vivió, caro y yo nos retiramos tenemos cosas que hacer, adiós" dijo erío retirándose

"bueno yo quería hablar de nuestra relación"

Ella quería hablar de nuestra relación tal ves se había cansado de mi

"pues como pronto te gradúas y pues yo..quería …preguntarte.. si tu …quisieras…"

"si lu-chan" temia que me dijera que terminaría con migo

"si tu quisieras… casarte con… migo" que quería casarse con migo estaba en shock

"bu…bueno si no quieres no hay problema yo…"

"claro que quiero lu-chan" y nos dimos un beso

"ya era hora" grito erío desde la puerta

"cállate erío que también faltas tu"

"tranquila lu-chan, e y no ustedes tenían compromisos?"

"Em., si ya nos vamos" dijeron mientras salian corriendo

**3 meses después**

"estoy nerviosa muy nerviosa"

"vivió cariño tranquila"

"nuestra pequeña ya es toda una mujer y… se va a casar" decía nanoha-mama llorando

"nanoha tranquila ya sabíamos que algún día esto pasaría y…y…" fate-mama no dijo mas por que también se puso a llorar

"lamento interrumpir su momento tan emotivo pero la novia tiene que terminar de arreglarse" dijo la tía hayate riéndose de mis emotivas madres

"buu hayate tenias que arruinar esto"

"bueno tranquila lo peor ya paso tranquila"

"ya todo esta bien ya te dijo que si, no te puede rechazar ¿o si?"

"cállate erío o te hare un saco de puré"

"woo tranquila, estoy jugando"

"ya es hora" dijo caro jalando de la oreja a erío

"bueno lista todo esta bien" me decía mentalmente y empezó la canción y a lo legos distinguí a vivió que hermosa se veía ambas habíamos acordado ir de vestido blanco el de ella era sin mangas al igual que el mío solo que ella llevaba un velo y una cola muy larga con detalles rosas

El mío era mas sencillo yo no llevaba velo ni cola, también era estraple pero con detalles lilas

Yo nombre padrino de anillo a erío, y caro fue su madrina tenia un discurso que había ensayado toda la noche solo por ella

"vivió, desde el primer momento en que te vi sentí algo especial no pude evitar acercarme a ti me hice tu amiga, y sin imaginarme siquiera me enamore perdidamente de ti y aunque para mi tu y yo ya somos una, hoy frente a este altar quisiera que me aceptaras para ser solo una.

Me quede impresionada por el discurso que me dedico lutecia y no creí que fuera posible pero me enamore mas de ella

"lu, te amo, claro que acepto"

"El señor, que hizo nacer entre vosotros el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que habéis manifestado ante la alguien esta en contra de esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre"

" Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre," y nos dimos un largo beso

Al salir nos empezaron a aventar arroz y pétalos de rosa

**fin**

**hola pues terminando jeje me tarde un buen pues no dejaron coment pues ya lo acabe jeje espero y les guste y dejen comentarios criticas todo**


End file.
